Atherosclerosis and other peripheral vascular diseases effect the quality of life of millions of people. Therefore, considerable attention has been directed towards understanding the etiology of hypercholesterolemia and hyperlipidemia and development of effective therapeutic strategies.
Hypercholesterolemia has been defined as plasma cholesterol level that exceeds arbitrarily defined value called “normal” level. Recently, it has been accepted that “ideal” plasma levels of cholesterol are much below the “normal” level of cholesterol in the general population and the risk of coronary artery disease (CAD) increases as cholesterol level rises above the “optimum” (or “ideal”) value. There is clearly a definite cause and effect-relationship between hypercholesterolemia and CAD, particularly for individuals with multiple risk factors. Most of the cholesterol is present in the esterified forms with various lipoproteins such as Low density lipoprotein (LDL), Intermediate density lipoprotein (IDL), High density lipoprotein (HDL) and partially as Very low density lipoprotein (VLDL). Studies clearly indicate that there is an inverse correlationship between CAD and atherosclerosis with serum HDL-cholesterol concentrations, (Stampfer et al., N. Engl. J. Med., 325 (1991), 373-381) and the risk of CAD increases with increasing levels of LDL and VLDL.
In CAD, generally “fatty streaks” in carotid, coronary and cerebral arteries, are found which are primarily free and esterified cholesterol. Miller et al., (Br. Med. J., 282 (1981), 1741-1744) have shown that increase in HDL-particles may decrease the number of sites of stenosis in coronary arteries of human, and high level of HDL-cholesterol may protect against the progression of atherosclerosis. Picardo et al., Arteriosclerosis 6 (1986) 434-441 have shown by in vitro experiment that HDL is capable of removing cholesterol from cells. They suggest that HDL may deplete tissues of excess free cholesterol and transfer it to liver (Macikinnon et al., J. Biol. chem. 261 (1986), 2548-2552). Therefore, agents that increase HDL cholesterol would have therapeutic significance for the treatment of hypercholesterolemia and coronary heart diseases (CHD).
Obesity is a disease highly prevalent in affluent societies and in the developing world and is a major cause of morbidity and mortality. It is a state of excess body fat accumulation. The causes of obesity are unclear. It is believed to be of genetic origin or promoted by an interaction between the genotype and environment. Irrespective of the cause, the result is fat deposition due to imbalance between the energy intake versus energy expenditure. Dieting, exercise and appetite suppression have been a part of obesity treatment. There is a need for efficient therapy to fight this disease since it may lead to coronary heart disease, diabetes, stroke, hyperlipidemia, gout, osteoarthritis, reduced fertility and many other psychological and social problems.
Diabetes and insulin resistance is yet another disease which severely effects the quality of large population in the world. Insulin resistance is the diminished ability of insulin to exert its biological action across a broad range of concentrations. In insulin resistance, the body secretes abnormally high amounts of insulin to compensate for this defect; failing which, the plasma glucose concentration inevitably rises and develops into diabetes. Among the developed countries, diabetes mellitus is a common problem and is associated with a variety of abnormalities including obesity, hypertension, hyperlipidemia (J. Clin. Invest., 75 (1985) 809-817; N. Engl. J. Med 317 (1987) 350-357; J. Clin. Endocrinol. Metab., 66 (1988) 580-583; J. Clin. Invest., 68 (1975) 957-969) and other renal complications (patent publication No. WO 95/21608). It is now increasingly being recognized that insulin resistance and relative hyperinsulinemia have a contributory role in obesity, hypertension, atherosclerosis and type 2 diabetes mellitus. The association of insulin resistance with obesity, hypertension and angina has been described as a syndrome having insulin resistance as the central pathogenic link-Syndrome-X.
Hyperlipidemia is the primary cause for cardiovascular (CVD) and other peripheral vascular diseases. High risk of CVD is related to the higher LDL (Low Density Lipoprotein) and VLDL (Very Low Density Lipoprotein) seen in hyperlipidemia. Patients having glucose intolerance/insulin resistance in addition to hyperlipidemia have higher risk of CVD. Numerous studies in the past have shown that lowering of plasma triglycerides and total cholesterol, in particular LDL and VLDL and increasing HDL cholesterol help in preventing cardiovascular diseases.
Peroxisome proliferator activated receptors (PPAR) are members of the nuclear receptor super family. The gamma (γ) isoform of PPAR (PPARγ) has been implicated in regulating differentiation of adipocytes (Endocrinology, 135 (1994) 798-800) and energy homeostasis (Cell, 83 (1995) 803-812), whereas the alpha (α) isoform of PPAR (PPARα) mediates fatty acid oxidation (Trend. Endocrin. Metab., 4 (1993) 291-296) thereby resulting in reduction of circulating free fatty acid in plasma (Current Biol. 5 (1995) 618-621). PPARα agonists have been found useful for the treatment of obesity (WO 97/36579). It has been recently disclosed that there exists synergism for the molecules, which are agonists for both PPARα and PPARγ and suggested to be useful for the treatment of syndrome X (WO 97/25042). Similar synergism between the insulin sensitizer (PPARγ agonist) and HMG CoA reductase inhibitor has been observed which may be useful for the treatment of atherosclerosis and xanthoma (EP 0 753 298).
It is known that PPARγ plays an important role in adipocyte differentiation (Cell, 87 (1996) 377-389). Ligand activation of PPAR is sufficient to cause complete terminal differentiation (Cell, 79 (1994) 1147-1156) including cell cycle withdrawal. PPARγ is consistently expressed in certain cells and activation of this nuclear receptor with PPARγ agonists would stimulate the terminal differentiation of adipocyte precursors and cause morphological and molecular changes characteristics of a more differentiated, less malignant state (Molecular Cell, (1998), 465-470; Carcinogenesis, (1998), 1949-53; Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci., 94 (1997) 237-241) and inhibition of expression of prostate cancer tissue (Cancer Research 58 (1998) 3344-3352). This would be useful in the treatment of certain types of cancer, which express PPARγ and could lead to a quite nontoxic chemotherapy.
Leptin resistance is a condition wherein the target cells are unable to respond to leptin signal. This may give rise to obesity due to excess food intake and reduced energy expenditure and cause impaired glucose tolerance, type 2 diabetes, cardiovascular diseases and such other interrelated complications. Kallen et al (Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. (1996) 93, 5793-5796) have reported that insulin sensitizers which perhaps due to the PPAR agonist expression lower plasma leptin concentrations. However, it has been recently disclosed that compounds having insulin sensitizing property also possess leptin sensitization activity. They lower the circulating plasma leptin concentrations by improving the target cell response to leptin (WO 98/02159).
In our International publication Nos. WO 99/19313 and WO 00/50414 we have disclosed and described the novel compounds of the formula (II), where R1, R2, R3, R4 are same or different and represent hydrogen, halogen, hydroxy, nitro, cyano, formyl or unsubstituted or substituted groups selected from alkyl, cycloalkyl, alkoxy, cycloalkoxy, aryl, aryloxy, aralkyl, aralkoxy, heterocyclyl, heteroaryl, heteroaralkyl, heteroaryloxy, heteroaralkoxy, acyl, acyloxy, hydroxyalkyl, amino, acylamino, monoalkylamino, dialkylamino, arylamino, aralkylamino, aminoalkyl, alkoxycarbonyl, aryloxycarbonyl, aralkoxycarbonyl, alkoxyalkyl, aryloxyalkyl, aralkoxyalkyl, alkylthio, thioalkyl, alkoxycarbonylamino, aryloxycarbonylamino, aralkoxycarbonylamino, carboxylic acid or its derivatives, or sulfonic acid or its derivatives; the ring A fused to the ring containing X and N represents a 5-6 membered cyclic structure containing carbon atoms, which may optionally contain one or more heteroatoms selected from oxygen, sulfur or nitrogen atoms, which may optionally be substituted; the ring A may be saturated or contain one or more double bonds or may be aromatic; X represents a heteroatom selected from oxygen, sulfur or NR9 where R9 is hydrogen, alkyl, aryl, aralkyl, acyl, alkoxycarbonyl, aryloxycarbonyl or aralkoxycarbonyl; Ar represents an unsubstituted or substituted divalent single or fused aromatic or heterocyclic group; R5 represents hydrogen atom, hydroxy, alkoxy, halogen, lower alkyl or unsubstituted or substituted aralkyl group or forms a bond together with the adjacent group R6; R6 represents hydrogen, hydroxy, alkoxy, halogen, lower alkyl group, acyl or unsubstituted or substituted aralkyl or R6 forms a bond together with R5; R7 represents hydrogen or unsubstituted or substituted groups selected from alkyl, cycloalkyl, aryl, aralkyl, alkoxyalkyl, alkoxycarbonyl, aryloxycarbonyl, alkylaminocarbonyl, arylaminocarbonyl, acyl, heterocyclyl, heteroaryl or heteroaralkyl groups; R8 represents hydrogen or unsubstituted or substituted groups selected from alkyl, cycloalkyl, aryl, aralkyl, heterocyclyl, heteroaryl or heteroaralkyl groups; Y represents oxygen or NR10, where R10 represents hydrogen, alkyl, aryl, hydroxyalkyl, aralkyl, heterocylcyl, heteroaryl or heteroaralkyl groups; R8 and R10 together may form a 5 or 6 membered cyclic structure containing carbon atoms, which may optionally contain one or more heteroatoms selected from oxygen, sulfur or nitrogen; n is an integer ranging from 1-4 and m is an integer 0 or 1. We have also described the processes for preparing the compounds of formula (II).
The pharmaceutically acceptable salts of the general formula (I) have significant formulation and bulk handling advantages in view of the their stability.